


Подозрительные операции

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, SW 5.0, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Бокуто делает глупость.





	Подозрительные операции

— Ты сделал что? — Куроо первым прерывает повисшую тишину.

— Что-что сделал? — снова повторяет он и подаётся вперёд. Акааши даже приходится поднять голову с его плеча, а Куроо снимает маску бэтмена, чтобы лучше видеть, хотя грозился сидеть в ней весь вечер и всю ночь.

Бокуто хлопает глазами, будто искренне не понимает, что вообще не так.

— Я неправильно дал данные карты.

— Кому, Бокуто-сан?

— Ну, — Бокуто задумчиво чешет щёку, портя грим зомби. И молчит.

— Так, ты вышел в другую комнату поговорить по телефону. Дальше что? — снова вступает Куроо.

— Мне сказали, что карта заблокирована. Операции по ней какие-то странные прошли. Попросили назвать данные.

— И? — спрашивает Акааши, откидывается на спинку дивана, закидывает ногу на ногу и выглядит так серьёзно и строго, будто не в костюме медсестры сидит, а как минимум полицейского.

— Я назвал, — Бокуто сдирает кусок «раны» и мнёт в руках.

— Все? — подаёт голос Яку. Он сидит на полу у стола с закусками, чешет затылок за ободком с нимбом.

— Ну да, все, что спросили, — говорит Бокуто, проходит в комнату и возвращается на своё место — тоже на полу у стола. Все взгляды неотрывно следуют за ним. Он дёргает за ворот специально порванную и испачканную «кровью» рубашку и нервно крутит в руках телефон.

— Вы заблокировали карту, Бокуто-сан?

— Нет, она же заблокирована.

— Бокуто… — Куроо беззвучно ржёт, а Акааши тыкает его в бок кулаком. Открывает рот, но Бокуто опережает:

— Я дал неверные данные.

— Ну и отлично, — Куроо улыбается, хлопает себя по коленям, тянется за банкой пива и продолжает прерванный появлением Бокуто рассказ: — В общем, в тот день…

— Я перезвонил.

— Ты что? — Куроо замирает на секунду, а потом всё-таки смеётся в голос.

— И как? — Яку подпирает рукой щёку и улыбается.

— Никто не ответил.

— И хорош… — начинает Куроо, но его внезапно прерывает голос Кенмы. Кенмы, который пришёл раньше всех, чтобы занять место в углу комнаты. Кенмы, который молчал весь вечер; все и забыли про него, думая, что это простыня в углу валяется, а не человек в костюме привидения сидит, а иногда лежит. Так вот, тот самый Кенма уже достал непонятно откуда ноутбук и впервые за вечер открыл рот, чтобы:

— С какого номера звонили?

— Зачем тебе? — Куроо смотрит подозрительно.

— Найду их адрес.

— Нет, — говорит Акааши.

— Нет, — поддерживает его Куроо.

— Правда можешь? — спрашивает Бокуто и диктует цифры.

— Уже нашёл, — говорит Кенма. В тускло освещённой комнате его глаза отражают свет монитора и буквально горят.

— Ты как крут! — восхищенно выдыхает Лев. Он стоит у подоконника, с его ростом сидеть за низким столом очень неудобно.

— Надо туда съездить, — говорит Яку и поправляет сползший набок нимб.

— Яку! — восклицает Куроо и кидает в него первым попавшимся — огромным надувным градусником, с которым пришёл Акааши.

— Куда ехать?! — Бокуто даже подскакивает от нетерпения.

— Это недалеко, — Яку чешет плечо — резинка, на которой держатся крылья, уже натерла.

— Давайте все вместе съездим! — Лев покидает свой пост у окна, не очень изящно плюхается на пол, горбится так, что нарисованный скелет на его одежде превращается в набор чёрных и белых кривых полос.

— Нет, — говорит Акааши.

— К нам ещё Тендо собирался приехать, — пытается воззвать к коллективному разуму Куроо.

— Он как раз фото прислал, уже близко, — Кенма разворачивает к ним ноутбук. На открытой фотографии — счастливый донельзя Тендо в абсурдном костюме тыквы. На заднем плане — как раз их выход из метро.

— Он без Ушиджимы не пойдёт, — добавляет Кенма.

— Вот и отлично! — восклицают Яку и Лев. Куроо смотрит на предателей прищурившись, а Акааши тяжело вздыхает.

— Это на самом деле недалеко, — Акааши смотрит в телефон. Куроо заглядывает через плечо:

— И правда.

— Давайте сходим! — Бокуто не может сидеть не месте.

— Да, давайте, — Яку залпом допивает своё пиво.

— Я не против, — пожимает плечами Акааши и поворачивается к Куроо.

— В таком виде? — Куроо скользит рукой по его колену, бедру, запускает кончики пальцев под короткий халат.

— Ты сам заставил меня так одеться, — Акааши улыбается уголками губ. Накрывает руку Куроо своей и убирает. — Возьму твой плащ.

В коридоре для них слишком тесно. Яку вертится, задевает всех крыльями. Кенма пытается забиться в угол, но угол занят Львом, который больше мешал, чем помогал, поэтому ему доверили самое ценное — пакеты с остатками еды — и поставили в угол. Скелет с пакетами с логотипом ближайшего комбини вписывается в компанию просто отлично.

Акааши как раз наклоняется, натягивает кроссовки, прикрытый плащом Куроо, как раздаётся звонок. В открытую кем-то дверь вплывает Тендо, буквально размазывая всех по стенам слишком объемным для такого коридора костюмом.

— А мы гулять собрались, — радостно говорит Куроо, и Тендо, как вплыл в коридор, так медленно из него и выплывает, подгоняемый Яку со снова сбившимся набок нимбом.

— Вы же хотели сидеть дома, — говорит Тендо, когда оказывается за дверью рядом с Франкенштейном — Ушиджимой.

— У Бокуто-сана срочное дело появилось, — говорит Акааши и тоже выходит в коридор. За ним идут Лев и Яку.

— Какое? — ровно спрашивает Ушиджима.

— Он сказал неверные данные карты чуваку по телефону. Хочет верные сказать, а тот трубку не берёт, — улыбается Куроо.

— Да, да, — активно кивает Бокуто.

— Мы решили составить компанию, — светится улыбкой Лев.

— Не отпускать же его одного, — Яку поправляет нимб.

— Он адрес нашёл, — Куроо кивает на обнимающегося с ноутбуком Кенму.

— Вот это Хеллоуин! — восклицает Тендо и вызывает лифт. — Будем искать мошенников!

— Только, Бокуто-сан, позвони в банк и заблокируй карту, — вспоминает Акааши.

— Зачем? Она же…

— Просто послушай его, — Куроо обнимает Акааши за плечи и притягивает к себе. Медсестра в плаще бэтмена из Акааши вышла отменной. Куроо даже думает выгнать всех, а Акааши оставить.

Но можно сохранить костюмы на подольше.

— Хорошо, — Бокуто достаёт телефон, достаёт карту, пока Куроо закрывает дверь, а Тендо подталкивает всех к лифту.

— Подождите, — подаёт голос Ушиджима. — Он сделал что?

Всё останавливаются.

— По дороге расскажем, — смеётся Куроо и ныряет в лифт первым, утягивая за собой Акааши.


End file.
